


he makes a point to bury himself in those who he considers arrogant

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Series: The Mafia (ie the fuck ups) [7]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Men Crying, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadism, Triggers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price the disguiser would pay to have his dignity back after tonight will never be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he makes a point to bury himself in those who he considers arrogant

It shouldn't have been like this.

No, it was just supposed to just be a simple little mission that involved watching the movements of the target and learning how to act just like them. Observe from a distance, record, and then leave. Nothing else- they're so safe and easy, even fucking Akivya could do this and not fuck up and reveal himself. Akivya, whose only good qualities were cleaning and sucking, fucking wouldn't..He's done these a million different times, not a single time has he been caught..

How the fuck he managed to get caught was beyond him. Keon couldn't figure out how he had fucked up his mission- he didn't do anything that was different than what he usually did. Fuck- he hadn't even noticed someone behind him, inserting a needle in his neck and slamming something hard against his head. Cowards.

When he finally wakes up, hours later he presumes, he's inside a cold jail cell. Stripped completely nude, handcuffed in a star position. In the farthest corner of his eye, he can make out just the smallest bit of a human shape doing this. Another inmate. Great- he wasn't alone. At least he wasn't sharing a cell, as far as he could see he wasn't.

Attempting to lift himself up just a bit more, he manages to notice a rather large suitcase laying next to the cell door. Black leathered, it looked expensive and used rarely, but still make him feel noticeably nervous near him. Not sure what it was for, his own real hope was that it was just a simple suitcase that had casefiles and other things in it..It seemed like it could be- he wanted to believe it. There was always a chance that it was some kind of torture devices idling inside of it, just waiting to be used on him.

Swallowing the fear in his throat, Keon could finally hear the loud pattering of shoes hitting the floor. When he finally notices who it is, he only threw a nasty glare at the man and pulled at his restraints. "You? Are you fucking kidding me? Probably should've guessed, in all honestly.. only a coward like yourself would do this to someone, not surprised anymore. Let me out, Everett. _Now."_

"Aw, now Keon… that's not a very nice way to greet someone, is it? Really… such little respect for authority. I'm surprised nobody's tried to teach you manners. I mean… surely this is no attitude for a married man." The jailor toyed with the keys on his belt, a tiny smile curving his lips as he kneeled in front of the younger man, long fingers tilting his chin upward.

"Still, I suppose it's attractive, in a defiant, infuriating sort of way… maybe that's what he sees in you, hmm? Although I'm a little surprised… I mean, you're not exactly packing much, are you? I'd be pretty ashamed if I were you… probably wouldn't have the guts to sleep with anyone. But then again, I guess I'm a coward, aren't I? Well… you know what they say…"

It wasn't very long before he was pulling away, sliding fingers into the suitcase, enough that he could pull out a rather _sexy_ looking black crop. Teasingly, Everett ran his fingers over the length of the rod, pulling in a deep breath as his eyes settle back on the disguiser. "The mayor _loves_ when I play with him… and so does your little wife. He's always so desperate, begging for it and thrusting himself back, screaming about what a whore he is. I'm sure you're very familiar with that…" the jailor trailed off with a pause. "See, Keon, I don't like it when people touch what's mine. I'm very materialistic, you see- I want to have _everything._ I figured it's only right that I get you too… since Akivya seems so taken with you. Although I can hardly fathom _why._ I mean, aggressive, small, overly excitable, pretentious, loudmouthed, angry… I could go on…"

He ran the end of the crop over the back of the disguiser's olive thigh, dragging it over skin just lightly enough that he could see the younger man shiver, his hands shaking in the restraints. "I think you need to be taught a lesson, sweetheart. Don't you?"

And then, pulling the object back, he smacked it forward against the back of Keon's ass, enough to draw a large, red line and a sharp cry from the other. "Don't be too scared. Just relax. And maybe if you're nice… I'll be a little nicer too. But if you're a bad boy… then I'll treat you like the filthy whore you actually are."

"The.. the fuck do you think that you're doing?" Keon eyed the man, fear growing in his chest and he couldn't help but let the fear slip out of his lips and sink into his voice. "Get the fuck away from me."

Another quick lick of the whip hit his backside, hitting the same spot it hit last. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they were quickly blinked away. He wasn't used to being the person in the submissive spot.. fuck- he didn't even _like_ pain when he fucked people. He wasn't a submissive masochist; he was a dom, the top.

"Hard..hard to relax when you're tied up, like a w-whore.. But I guess I can understand- you're little ass wouldn't be able to ha-a-" he tried his best to move his head to look at the man in the face, but Everett's hand forced him into the pillow, twisting his neck in an awkward angle and hitting his backside. "Fuc-fuck- you fucking.."

Hissing back pain from both the whip and the handcuffs cutting into his wrists and ankles more, Keon clenched his teeth together. "Going after the most obvious jabs? My cock size, my personality.. fucking uncreative. I can see why Akivya left you- and.. and your fucking mayor. Aki loves my cock, go ahead and ask him. Never heard him rave about yours."

He chuckled, spitting at him with the most shit eating grin he could think of. Keon knew that was going to end up with him getting hit again- but fuck it. If he was going to get hit by some asshole filled with insecurities, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to deserve them.

"Oh, Keon…" the jailor started, pulling away with a satisfied smile, barely notable unless the disguiser was good at reading expressions. Considering all the animosity the boy had shown, he doubted it. "I don't really care what you say to me. It's not the talk that's important, you see… it's the actions. That's why my execution is always flawless. I personally think this position suits you. It's very… appropriate, one might say."

Running a hand through his blond hair, Everett spared a glance back at the disguiser before swinging a leg over his waist and crouching, enough that he could shove the other man down, could pin him in place and press his mouth to an ear, nothing but the sound of breathing, harsh against the cold, cement walls of the cell. "You're nothing but a filthy little bitch, so full of insecurity yourself, things you don't like to admit to anyone… it's why you're such an aggressive dom. But don't worry. You're going to love being _my_ bitch, Keon. I'll show you what nobody else has been able to. Fear, rage, pleasure… submission."

He slid his hands underneath the disguiser's thighs, pulling them up enough that he could force the larger man onto his knees, pulling roughly on his small cock, fingers squeezing just enough to sting. "I bet Akivya doesn't know as much about you as I do. You know, he's told me stories… I mean, who do you think he comes crying to when you insult him the way you do? Seems to me like you're a bit of a dick yourself. I'm not sure if it's because you're undermanned, but I imagine it's one of the reasons…"

He flicks his tongue over the shell of the disguiser's ear, before tugging his head back by short, light hair, enough that he can sink teeth into the flawless skin of the younger's neck and breathe out, "Such a disgusting little slut, too fucking upset with your own appearance to keep it for more than a few days… I think you want someone to mark you, to own you, to make you _beg._ Honestly, you should be begging Akivya- he doesn't love you. How could anyone? All you do is hide and shout… it's pathetic, really. What you need is someone to put you in your place… to make you scream and whimper and moan. So, Keon, won't you beg me? Beg me to fuck you. It'll be even more unpleasant if you don't… I mean…"

The jailor trailed fingers over the curve of the disguiser's ass, pushing one into the tight hole without lube, surprised when he hears the briefest hint of a whimper leave Keon's lips. "Do you want me to fill you? Do you want me to screw that tight little ass of yours until you're crying? Do you want me to fucking _destroy_ you? I know you do, Keon… it's okay. You don't have to lie to yourself anymore."

The fact that he even thought for a moment he was allowed to touch him drove him crazy- if he thought that he'd ever allow him to fuck him, he was out of his goddamn mind. Keon shook with anger, barely able to force out a coherent, "fuck you." But when he manages to say it, he can feel the jailor inserting another finger into his asshole and sinking his teeth into his skin again, drawing blood.

It felt completely disgusting having him inside of him, whispering in these idle threats and taunts that drove him absolutely fucking crazy. He hated being on the bottom, having people looking down at him.. He was an alpha, not a beta that could be bent over and fucked whenever they wanted. That was _his_ job.

Keon wouldn't let some midget with a god complex force him to beg or tell him he was insecure, that just wouldn't fucking do. So when he's pulling against his restraints, finally managing to headbutt the boy in the side of his face, he could help but give the nastiest snort and curse he could possibly manage to do- he wasn't surprised to receive a nasty smack to his ass once again, though lower than previously before, causing him to fall down onto the crusty bed, unable to hold his upper torso up any longer.

Gritting his teeth, the blonde let out a low growl. "Fu-fuck.. you call me insecure, yeah? I..I'm not tying up people and trying to put them in their supposed place- sounds like someone has some issues with not being in control. Not surprised," Keon flinched at the feeling of nails digging into the tip of his cock, swallowing the pain to continue. "Aki- Aki told me all the times you've tried to insert your dominance on him. What? Mommy beat you and daddy used you as a punching bag? This why you want to be the bi-big top man? Or are you lacking in length- trying to compensate?"

He laughed, once again. Keeping his eyes on the growing annoyed man, preparing to strike him again. Before he could, Keon continued his rant, unable to stop himself. "Say.. say what you want about my size, bitch. 'Least I always manage to leave my lovers satisfied and wanting more. You couldn't even keep Aki wanting you."

"It's funny how you think you know everything…" Everett pressed his lips against the side of Keon's jaw, trailing his tongue up the side of the disguiser's cheek, pleased at the disgusted shudder he earns. "But you're so young… you just don't really understand how the world works yet. You don't understand that no matter what you do, or who you are, there's always going to be someone above you, Keon… this time… it just happens to be me."

He slides a third finger into the disguiser's ass, curling them and pushing against the inside of his semi-slick walls, pleased to hear another curse of frustration. "I told you there would be punishment if you didn't behave… and yet you continue trying to defy me. But I'm sure you know what to expect… Akivya's told you all about our time together, hasn't he?"

He doesn't even make another sound before he's pulling the length of chain off from his belt, wrapping it around the disguiser's throat and pulling his head back, grip tightening on blond locks as he continued to force his neck against the cable. "I was getting a bit sick of hearing you talk. God knows people have done this enough to me… guess breathplay just happened to become one of _my_ kinks too."

He dug his knee into the back of the disguiser's thigh, pushing down until the younger man fell forward, arching back as he attempted to scream, the sound coming out as more of a breathless whine than anything. Sliding one hand away from the man's jaw, the jailor managed to struggle out of his trousers, lying so he was pressed against Keon's back before shoving his head down again.

"Well, finally looks like you shut up… although I was rather hoping you'd be making some _louder_ noises later on… I guess we'll see about that, won't we? Such a little whore… spread your legs for me, Keon, you know you want to."

The second a moan leaves the disguiser's lips, he doesn't hesitate, thrusting himself forward until he's slamming into the disguiser's tight, barely-stretched hole, hearing him try and force out another curse, or maybe it was a scream, pushing deep enough that he can _feel_ every inch of Keon's body trying to resist…

"This is the fun part, baby."

Keon could only stare at him from the corners of his eyes, watching in horror as he thrusted himself inside of his ass, merciless to the man. He tried to suppress his groans of pain and pleasure, feeling the belt around his neck grow tighter at grunt that manages to escape his lips. Whether or not it was intentional on the jailor's behalf, Keon couldn't help but notice a blinking camera stares at them from the back of the room. Was he... recording them? While he couldn't say he was against people seeing him in a sexual manner- fuck, he and Akivya had even created a porno and shared it with the entire mafia- it only made him feel even more degraded. The sick bastard would never let him live it down- he'd blackmail him and force him to do this in the future.

He could feel the jailor's grip on his hips tighten, breaking more of his skin. He wasn't sure what felt worse; being completely helpless to whatever the fuck the jailor wanted or.. well, the jailor being one of the first people to top him- a short, hideous man inside of a jailhouse, no less. Nothing about this would ever be considered anything but a nightmare- a soul crushing one that's going to end up with him still naked, cum inside of him and covering his buttocks, bruised and ashamed of himself for letting Everett do this to him. Whatever attraction Akivya managed to have with the darker skinned man confused him, he personally couldn't consider him to be anything but a vile, disgusting man..

Time seemed to slow down considerably, forcing Keon to feel every thrust and every droplet of sweat falling onto his back feel like a smack to his face and ego. It's not until the jailor has stopped fucking him, letting the belt drop from his hand, and press a mocking kiss to his shoulder blade. Panting heavily, he turned his head just enough to notice him reaching into the suitcase, humming to himself loudly, deliberately taking his time on picking the next torture device he wanted to use on him. Everett's hands caress his thighs, moving up to his ass, and gently slapping it with little attention to what he's actually doing. Another moan escaped his lips as he does this, unable to suppress himself further.

The jailor slid his fingers over the disguiser's shoulderblades teasingly, sucking in a breath as Keon let another soft moan slip from his lips. Sliding his hand back down the younger man's body, he slipped it in between his legs, not hesitating as he let cold metal settle itself across the back of Keon's thighs. Everett let an amused sigh out, fingers dancing across the back of the disguiser's testicles.

"How does it feel, Keon? Do you like it, that thick chain around your neck as you tremble, the slick feeling of my cock inside you? Or are you disgusted? So submissive, tied up like a little whore for anyone to walk in and see… it's almost picturesque, wouldn't you say?" Still, he couldn't refrain from letting a soft laugh escape from his throat. "Although I should say… I really would try not to move if I were you."

Not that the task would exactly be _easy,_ he thought, working the man's legs apart further, pressing up against the base of his ass, his hands wrapping around the back of the disguiser's waist. "You've got the body of a girl, don't you? So flat… practically nothing there at all. It's a surprise you're able to overpower anyone. Although considering how small Akivya is… well, I'm not one to talk."

It doesn't take long before he's sinking into him again, teeth digging into Keon's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, a low chuckle spat out as the younger lets out an agonized groan. "Beg me; sweetheart. Beg me like the little bitch you are, beg me to go _harder_ and _deeper,_ beg me for more, or I won't even bother letting you cum."

Keon considered telling him to go off himself for a moment, but when he can feel himself getting pulled- a gurgled scream erupting from his lips and Everett's chuckles telling him- _oh god, don't make this work, please._ A quiet, almost silent plead for him to take it off of him is the only thing that he manages to let out, ending with a bitter ' _please, Everett.'_

It feels degrading, almost insulting for him to say it- fuck, it was degrading. He deliberately made sure that he'd feel like complete shit, having to beg and whine out for him to stop and go further.. it felt sick being in this position. For Everett, the horny little jailor man, fucking his prisoners, but yet continues to give moral lectures.

"P-Please.." his voice is high, close to cracking, unable to take any more of his thrusts or the constant aches in his thighs because of the literal rock that forced him into this position. "It hurts- fuck, _please_."

Everett's hot breath reaches his neck, his tongue teasing and swallowing the occasional sweat line leaking down. It's sudden and Keon has to swallow down any curses that make themselves known in his throat and scream to be let out. His eyes are stuck in this odd sense of amusement and sadistic pleasure, causing Keon to want to scream and fight against his restraints again, but somehow keep himself in control.

"Is that a please I hear, Keon? That's good. Very good. But how much do you want me to remove it? Is it worth staying beneath me for? Is it worth letting me take you and abuse you until you have nothing left to give? _Do you mean it?"_ The jailor pulled his hips back before slamming them forward again, the sticky echo of skin hitting skin resounding throughout the room as he wrapped arms around Keon's chest from behind.

"It must be killing you not to be in control… I'm sure it's very trying. Still, I feel it's serving it's purpose. After all, it seems like the only words you remember at this point are 'please' and 'fuck'. Fitting, wouldn't you say?" The smaller man gave a final thrust before letting himself release, spilling over into the disguiser's body as the younger man shook, attempting to keep as still as possible although the look of disgust on his face is far too good to keep a smile back at.

"Keon… do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to let you cum, sweetheart? All you have to do is say the word…"

Keon couldn't help but give a groan of disgust when he realizes that the jailor has spilled his pleasure all over his thighs and asshole. For a moment, he hopes that the older man doesn't look on his face and decide to further torture him. He couldn't take it anymore- he wanted it all just to end, oh god, _so much._

"Y-yes," he forces himself to finally say it, cold shivers go down his body as the jailor forces him to look at him, nails breaking his skin enough. "-Everett, _please._ I..I need you…"

He's not able to get out the rest of the words, cut off by the jailor giving a firm slap to his ass and chuckling into his ear. It all felt more like taunts, used to degrade him even more.

"That's good," the jailor hisses back. "You've been so good, Keon… I think we're done here." Without another word, he fishes a key out of his pocket, undoing the handcuffs and pulling the cold metal away from the younger man's thighs. His hand teased the underside of the disguiser's cock for a few brief seconds before he can feel the other spilling over, a harsh whimper leaving his lips.

"Just remember," he snaps finally, "that you need to mind your manners, Keon. That is… if you want to be able to keep what's important to you." he slides a hand through the other's blond locks, gently, not rough like the earlier touches. "Be a dear and clean it up for me? I'm sure Akivya's taught you all about that." he barely spares the other a glance before making his way towards the door and shutting it behind him.


End file.
